The continuing miniaturization of electronic devices has led to a variety of portable audio devices that deliver audio to a listener via headphones. The miniaturization of electronics has also led to smaller and smaller headphones that produce high quality sound. Some headphones now include noise cancellation systems that include microphones for obtaining external sound data and a controller for reducing or cancelling the external sounds that are generated in the user's environment.